Los diarios de Urahara
by Centoloman
Summary: ¿Os habéis preguntado cómo sería un Blog llevado por el gran Urahara Kisuke? Para muestra, un botón.
1. Creo que aquí debería decir hola

**Creo que aquí es donde debería decir hola**

* * *

**¿Dónde?: **En el ordenador de la oficina

**Mood: **Curioso

**Escuchando: **Thin Lizzy – Massacre

* * *

Bueno, Jinta-kun y Ururu-chan parece que quieren hacerme desvelar mis más íntimos secretos. Se han empeñado en que escriba un diario y estos pequeños son muy convincentes o pesados cuando quieren. Esto es muy problemático, estaba mejor descansando, leyendo algo de manga o así. Mucho más no hay que hacer. Karakura está un poco aburrido ultimamente. Aff... ¡Como echo de menos a Yoruichi-san!

¡Ah! Me acabo de acordar de algo interesante que relatar aquí. Resulta que hay un programa de televisión muy gracioso ahora. Sale un tío muy extraño, sin nada de glamour, que dice ser un visionario. ¿Verá también los espíritus? Quien sabe... Pero es gracioso, hace unos gestos realmente simpáticos. Jinta y Ururu están totalmente enganchados.

¡Bueno! Tessai-san me dice que tenemos un cliente, que raro. Esperad que miro... Sí, es un cliente. No hay muchos estos días, seguro que se ha confundido. Bueno, le atiendo y os dejo. Voy a terminar de construir mi último juguetito, de alguna forma tengo que subsanar lo del anterior. Bueno, ya os contaré la historia esa algún día, que trae cola porque levantó mucho revuelo.

Ja Ne!

PD: Creo que voy a dejar esto de Ja Ne! de firma... ¡Me guuuuuuuuuuuta!


	2. Segunda entrada Original, ¿eh?

**Segunda Entrada... Original¿eh? **

* * *

**¿Dónde?: **En el tejado, viendo las estrellas**  
**

**Mood: **Curioso

**Escuchando: **Thin Lizzy – Massacre

* * *

Yawn... buenas tardes. Habrá que continuar con esto, no querría que Ururu-chan se enfadase conmigo. Creo que al educarla me pasé un poco al enseñarle como reaccionar cuando está enfadada, en fin. Resulta que el de ayer si era un cliente. Curioso ¿no? El primero en mucho tiempo.

Aunque bueno, parece que las cosas están bastante moviditas por aquí. Parece ser que los de arriba han estado de excursión por el pueblo, se deben aburrir mucho por allí (a veces me olvido de por qué me fui) y de paso se llevaron a un enmascarado a la empresa... ahora andan muy enfadados por aquí. Pero por ahora no ha llegado el carnaval y se han guardado las máscaras... ... ... ... Vaya, menudo chiste más malo, no me hace gracia ni a mí.

Hoy, mientras sus hijos estaban en el colegio, fui a hacer una visita a Isshin-san. Nada, sigue como siempre. Parece que su hijo puede heredar algún día sus capacidades, pero él, cabezota, se niega a decirle nada. No debe querer que su hijo pase por lo mismo que él... en fin.

¿Jinta-kun tenía el pelo más rojo hoy o era cosa mía? Mira que si me va a empezar, a mi edad, a fallar la vista, entonces cuando sea un vejete nada de nada.

¡Por cierto! Mi nuevo juguetito ya casi está terminado, sólo falta darle la forma, pero eso ya lo haré que se me ha ido la inspiración.

Ja Ne.

PD: Así mejor, más críptico


	3. Un día duro

**Un día duro **

* * *

**¿Dónde?: **Tienda de Urahara (Suena bien¿verdad?)

**Mood: **Agotado

**Escuchando: **Tessai cantando en la ducha… Creo que es de Nino Bravo

* * *

Uis, hoy estoy muy cansado, la verdad que ha sido un día bastante duro. Resulta que el negocio no va del todo bien. Es lógico, vender solo caramelos con la cara de Chappy y pegamento para gigais... Definitivamente los mortales no tienen tan mal gusto como las mujeres del Sereitei, afortunadamente. (Yoruichi-san si lees esto que sepas que no va por ti). Así que Tessai y yo decidimos que era mejor diversificar el negocio. Sí, a parte de productos "especiales" para clientes "especiales" venderemos también productos típicos de los mortales: comida, productos de limpieza... Hemos tenido que hacer muchas gestiones pero parece que esta semana tendremos todo solucionado. Sólo espero que no sea todo tan fastidioso como hoy.

Tessai-san ha propuesto, incluso, cambiarle el nombre a la tienda por "Supermercado Karakura". Según él atraería a la gente. Pero no señor. Yo no le dejé. Una cosa es abrir la tienda a gente normal, y otra cosa es que esa gente normal no pueda identificar al adorable, atractivo, inteligente y maravilloso dueño de la tienda desde su propio nombre. "Tienda Urahara", así quedará le guste o no a Tessai-san.

A pesar de no tener todas las gestiones realizadas, mañana abrimos. Deseadme suerte.

Ja Ne!

PD: Tessai es un pesado, aún a estas horas sigue dando la lata con lo del nombre.


	4. ¡Cambios!

**¡Cambios! **

* * *

**¿Dónde?: **En la puerta de la tienda

**Mood: **¡Rico!

**Escuchando: **El sonido de la caja registradora

* * *

HEY, me siento realizado, he conseguido hacer un par de cambios en esto del blog. Bueno, un par... uno. Nunca creí que esto de la informática me resultara tan difícil. Un genio como yo no debería tener problema pero estos mortales... Nunca los comprenderé. El día que lo configuré Jinta-Kun estaba delante, pero ahora o he hecho yo solito. He cambiado los smileys, antes tenía unas caras rosas que había elegido Ururu-chan pero ahora tengo esa especie de bolas con patas. ¡Y son verdes! (¿Se nota mucho que me encanta ese color?) Cuando fui capi... (¡Mierda¡Casi se me escapan datos reservados!) En mi anterior trabajo intenté convencer a mi jefe, para cambiar el uniforme por uno verde, pero no hubo caso.

Vale, acaba de aparecer Jinta-kun con su bate diciendo que cuente en qué trabajaba antes. Esta bien... Digamos que estaba al frente de la sección de I+D de una importante multinacional y que, además, formaba parte de su junta directiva. Creo que no puedo, o no debería decir nada más... Yoruichi-san podría enfadarse si se me escapa algo. Resulta que una vez se me fue la mano en mis investigaciones y todos se enfadaron conmigo, así que decidí marcharme y montarme la movida por solitario. Sí, lo reconozco, la tienda es solo una tapadera para encubrir mis experimentos con alienígenas...

Por cierto, la reformulación de la tienda. ¡Un éxito! Aunque no me extraña, con lo encantador que es el dueño. ¡Os dejo que vienen más clientes!

Ja Ne!

PD¡Una señora me ha preguntado por el sombrero¿Debería empezar a comercializarlos?


	5. Novedades

**Novedades **

* * *

**¿Dónde?: **En el jardín, dando de comer al gato 

**Mood: **Contento

**Escuchando: **Bob Dylan - Hurricane

* * *

Sí, llevo unos días sin escribir en mi querido (sí, ahora es querido) diario. Y no son pocas las cosas que tengo que contar. Hay buenas y malas noticias. No voy a elegir si dar primero las buenas o las malas. 

Lo primero que me pasó es que el ayuntamiento de Karakura me cerró el Supermercado. ¿Por qué? Parece ser que Jinta-kun no les llevó los papeles a tiempo. Total, la conclusión es que no me puedo dedicar a vender productos de toda clase así que tendré que dedicarme a algo en concreto. Pero no os preocupéis. ¡Ya tengo la solución¡Los caramelos! Sí, venderemos caramelos y haremos felices a los niños. La idea me la dió Ururu-chan, aún no sé por qué.

Bueno tengo otra noticia... ¡Tenemos visita en casa! Yoruichi-san ha venido. Es adoraaaaaaaaaaaaable. Lo primero que hice fue prepararle algo de leche y de atún para comer algo mientras hablábamos de nuestras amistades. Además me informó de cómo iban las cosas por la "empresa". Sí, ella la dejó, pero a ella aún la dejan pasar de vez en cuando y se entera las cosas. Y claro, con Yoruichi-san en casa no podía menos que demostrarle mi cariño con esos recibimientos "made-by-Urahara". Conozco a mis bich... a mis chicos muy bien, sabía que si dejaba cuidadosamente la tele encendida con el vídeo de los gatos puesto y la cinta aislante discretamente encima de la mesa. No iba a resistir la tentación. Fue muy divertido, y Yoruichi-san sabe que lo hago porque la aprecio un montón. ¿Verdad que sí, Yoruichi-saaaaaaaaan?

Ja Ne!

PD: Estoy esperando a ver la cara que pondrán Jinta y Ururu el día que descubran la verdadera apariencia de mi querida Yoruichi-san


	6. Dia ¿complicado?

**Día... ¿complicado? **

* * *

**¿Dónde?: **En la tienda… Matando al rato (Pobre rato…)

**Mood: **Agobiado

**Escuchando: **Toshiro Masuda – The rising of the spirit

* * *

Ains, no sabéis lo complicado que fue el día de ayer. Sí, sí. Tuvimos una extraña visita muy especial: toda una teniente de los de arriba. Lo más curioso de todo es que fue esa pequeña bolita rosa, Kusajishi Yachiru, de la que ya me había hablado mi querida Yoruichi-san.

En fin, ella y yo no nos conocimos en mi anterior vida, pero dada mi fama (lógico, soy inolvidable) decidí cambiarme el nombre para mayor seguridad. De paso, por la misma razón, le cambié el nombre a mi querida Yoruichi-san. Ahora eramos Kazumi Tensei-sama y Neko-kun (original ¿eh?). Además me dió la oportunidad de volver a usar a Jukuu, mi Gigai personal, que va vestido con el uniforme de la empresa. No hubo mayor complicación, a no ser por aquellos tres clientes que se quejaron del desorden de mi tienda... fue la querida Bolitarrosa-chan... No podéis imaginaros el enfado de Tessai al escuchar los comentarios.

Por otra parte, un logro más. Yoruichi-san, al fin, se pudo dar un baño... en lejía. Fue muy divertido, aunque creo que de esta se ha enfadado de verdad. En fin, de todas formas no parece que vaya a estar mucho por aquí, le voy a pedir que me vaya a arreglar unos asuntos. Espero que se le pase el enfado en el camino.

Ja Ne!

PD: Tessai está demasiado callado. Le temo. ¿En qué piensa? Creo que le ha afectado demasiado el comentario del plumífero


	7. De compras

**De compras **

* * *

**¿Dónde?: **En la habitación, a puntito de irme a dormir. 

**Mood: **Cansado… y bastante enfadado¿por qué no decirlo¡Cagüen!

**Escuchando: **A Roda – O gato metido nun saco

* * *

Resulta que Tessai recapacitó ayer por la noche y le pareció que a la tienda había que pasarla por un "lavado de cara". O así lo llamó el. Así que me obligó a acompañarle a un gran almacén llamado algo así como IKEA y que abrieron en un pueblo aquí cerca... bueno... cerca no a unos 600 kilómetros. Cosas de Tessai, no preguntéis. 

Yoruichi insistió en que no podíamos ir con nuestra ropa. No sólo no podía ir con mi querido y habitual sombrero... sino que además tenía que ir de amarillo. "Váis a la gran ciudad... no debéis parecer pueblerinos, al fin y al cabo eres un "ex-director general"".

Bueno, como soy el jefe tendría que acompañarle. Así que me chupé con el todo el viaje... durmiendo. Sí. El llevaba el transporte, yo dormía. Si se atrevía a despertarme bastonazo, todo fácil. Soy adorable pero con muy mal despertar.

Algo que conseguí inculcarle a Tessai desde que le conozco es que todo hay que planearlo por anticipado. En un principio eso iba bien pero pronto alguna reacción hormonal le debió alterar el comportamiento y se salió del plan previsto. Al final tendremos que comprar una tienda nueva para poner todo lo que hemos comprado para... "lavarle la cara".

Luego entendí porque Yoruichi había insistido en el amarillo. No se os ocurra ir a IKEA con una camiseta amarilla. Aunque a dos kilometros se note que no trabajes allí porque tu atuendo no es el de un trabajador. Aunque a 100 metros se distinga que tienes una camiseta y no un polo. Aunque se vea claramente que el color de tu camiseta es más oscuro que el del polo de los de IKEA. Aunque claramente en tu camiseta no está el logo de IKEA… van a creer que trabajas allí. "Realza el color de tu piel..." ¬¬

He constatado algo que había postulado en algún estudio de los que había hecho en la compañía. El cromosoma Y carece de una serie de genes que proporcionan cualidades indispensables para este tipo de actividades: paciencia para comprar, capacidad para dudar entre dos cojines aparentemente idénticos durante media hora... Por eso las mujeres son más propensas a ellas. Vale... las mujeres y Tessai, pero es que Tessai tiene ciertos... "arreglos", pero no se lo digáis a nadie y menos a él...

Por lo menos me ha servido para un nuevo estudio del comportamiento humano en lo referente al consumo... He sacado nuevas ideas para la tienda. Algo es algo. Veredicto... día cansado.

Ja Ne!

PD: Vaya... Tessai-san acaba de leer lo de los "arreglos"... bueno algún día tenía que enterarse.


	8. A day in the pool

**A day in the pool **

* * *

**¿Dónde?: **En el comedor

**Mood: **Pues… No te sabría yo decir… Vamos a ver…

**Escuchando: **The Kinks – Sunny Afternoon

* * *

Estoy con el estado anímico un poco confundido. Por una parte, Yoruichi se ha ido, sin darme tiempo a prepararle una despedida adecuada. Jinta le tenía preparada la de la cinta aislante... pero se ha demostrado una vez más que el que juega con fuego se termina quemando. Es una pena no haber tenido una cámara de fotos de esas a mano.

Por otra parte, hoy es sábado y nos dio por cerrar la tienda e irnos a la piscina, porque el calor que hace en Karakura estos días es insoportable. Una cliente habitual está fuera de casa estos días y... bueno siempre hay menos gente que en las piscinas municipales así que allá nos fuimos Tessai, Jinta, Ururu y un servidor. Llegamos pronto por la mañana. Afortunadamente era una casa apartada del pueblo y no hubo problema por que nos vieran.

Fue divertido. Resulta que la señora tenía una mesa de ping-pong y allí se enzarzaron Jinta-kun y Tessai-dono a jugar porque Jinta-kun decía que se había olvidado el bañador (será tonto) y que no se quería bañar en ropa interior. Supongo que para no quedar en ridículo. Ururu-chan, por su parte... no sé donde se metió durante buena parte de la mañana. Resultado, toda la piscina para el adorable propietario de la tienda de caramelos Urahara.

Así que me metí en el agua y me puse a nadar tan pancho hasta que decubrí el objeto de mis deseos durante toda esa mañana: una colchoneta en forma de sillón. Allá me fui me senté en ella y a dormir encima... Debió pasar como una hora así cuando desperté. Jinta y Tessai seguían jugando al ping-pon. Era realmente curioso, Jinta no daba una y Tessai le estaba humillando silenciosamente. Sin embargo, Jinta alardeaba como si estuviera ganando el campeonato del mundo.

Ururu... seguía desaparecida. Hasta que de repente... FLOSH. Tendero al agua. ¡¡¡¡Socorro!!!! Esta niña va a acabar conmigo algún día. Lo digo en serio. Le debería poner un radar o algo, es demasiado silenciosa.

Pero, sombrero empapado y todo, pasamos un buen día en la piscina. A Jinta se le pasó el enfado por la jugarreta que le tendió Yoruichi para despedirse y a mí me dió una idea para mi próximo invento: un sombrero impermeable...

Ja Ne!

PD: Dice Tessai que eso del sombrero ya existe. Siempre cortandome la meada cuando he acabado de escribir. Bueno, al menos está lo del radar para Ururu.


	9. Publicidad agresiva

**Publicidad agresiva **

* * *

**¿Dónde?: **En la oficina, haciendo cuentas

**Mood: **Tranquilote.

**Escuchando: **The Darkness – Givin' up

* * *

Hemos decidido hacer un poco de especulación y expandir el negocio. Por ahora la tienda de caramelos anda bien, la de artículos exóticos... bueno teniendo en cuenta la demanda, es decir, cero, también marcha viento en popa... Ururu se ha puesto loca a coleccionar el mayor número de recipientes de soul candy posibles. No sé que hace con el contenido, pero los recipientes los tiene en la habitación, "organizados", no sé que tipo de orden sigue, pero según ella cada uno está donde tiene que estar. Mejor no discutir con ella, que luego se enfada y no hay quien la pare.

Vaya, ya me estoy liando, luego escribo cosas que no hay quien las entienda y luego la gente se enfada conmigo y tengo que dejar el trabajo... y abrir una tienda de caramelos. ¡Ah, eso! Estaba hablando del proyecto de ampliación de la tienda. Primero, todo pasa por una campaña muy agresiva de publicidad. Tan agresiva que se la he encargado a Jinta-kun. Creo que va gritando a cada persona que pasa y amenazándolas con su bate. Eso si que es publicidad y no los anuncios de compresas esos que salen por la tele... ¿Y a mí que narices me importa a que huelen las nubes? Digo yo, es mi opinión de experto. Siguiente paso... bueno el siguiente paso aún no lo sé, depende de los resultados de la campaña de Jinta-kun.

A parte de eso... ya hemos colocado los muebles que compramos en Ikea, que por cierto es algo que aún le guardo a Yoruichi-san. Ya verá cuando llegue... la bienvenida va a ser apoteósica. Realmente la casa parece mucho más acogedora ahora. Si hasta va a ser verdad que las "modificaciones" (no entiendo porque a Tessai le ha dado por llorar cada vez que alguien pronuncia esa palabra o alguna similar, voy a tener que probar la nueva remesa de alteradores de recuerdos que llegó por la mañana, porque esto no puede seguir así) que le hice a mi amigo el de las trenzas y bigote y las "recomendaciones", las quejas, sí, del plumífero ese de la división 11 van a servir para algo.

En fin, que no queda mucho más que contar. En próximas entradas, la maniobra de expansión de Urahara al completo.

Ja Ne!

PD: Jinta dice que no le grita a la gente, que la invita amablemente a que entre en la tienda... Bueno si el lo dice, pero en mi pueblo a tener un bate levantado amenazante y superar la barrera de los 60 dB no se le considera invitar amablemente a nada...


	10. Ururu sale a jugar

**Ururu sale a jugar **

* * *

**¿Dónde?: **Dando vueltas por la casa… ¡y escribiendo a la vez¡Si es que soy el…! Vale, vale, humildad

**Mood: **Satisfecho conmigo mismo… ¿Se nota?

**Escuchando: **Dvorak – Sinfonía del Nuevo Mundo (esto le hace sentirse a uno… importante)

* * *

Hacía tiempo que quería ver como funcionaba y nunca se me había presentado la oportunidad. La verdad es que sentía mucha curiosidad en saber como se iba a comportar y me he emocionado con los resultados.

¿Qué?¿Que no sabéis de lo que hablo? Bueno pues hablo de Ururu. Digamos que hoy ha tenido una visita especial... o algo así. Resulta que iba camino de casa de Isshin cuando sonó la alarma, teníamos visitantes no deseados, así que me puse nervioso. Hasta que me di cuenta de que era un nuevo amiguito que hizo Ururu.

Sentía curiosidad, Ururu es una niña callada y solitaria que solo se preocupa por su colección de cajas de Soul Candy. De hecho es tan buena que hasta parece tonta la pobre. Lo deberíais ver lo mucho que se aprovecha de ella Jinta. Si es que este chaval no tiene remedio.

A lo que iba, que ya me conocéis, me lío y pierdo el hilo de lo que quería contar entonces mejor cortar por lo sano cuanto antes, si no luego hay que hacer apaños y apaño tras apaño uno termina pintándose la cara de negro y blanco y con un sombrero de medio lado, orejas que parecen el control de volumen de una nave espacial y... ¡Kisuke espabila que no es del loco de la uña larga de quien estás hablando!

Eso, Ururu y su visita. La verdad que fue impresionante lo bien que se desarrolló. Y yo creo que hasta se lo pasó bien. Debería hacer esto más a menudo, lo que pasa que si lo ven los jefes... corrijo... los "ex-jefes"... bueno "ex-compañeros", que yo también era jefe, no nos engañemos. Bueno que si lo vieran los de arriba, no les iba a gustar mucho.

Isshin, como no pude ir a visitarle por la mañana, se tomó el día libre y se vino a tomar un vasito de sake después de comer, como sus hijas están en el colegio y el mayor suele llegar justo a la hora de cenar, tuvimos la oportunidad de charlar un rato. Estuvimos hablando de la estancia de Yoruichi, de su hijo mayor... de todo un poco vamos.

Creo que su hijo tiene cualidades, debería contratarlo... pero ahora no. Si funciona bien el proyecto de expansión creo que tendré un puesto para él pero ahora... no puedo despedir a Jinta, no me lo perdonaría.

Creo que eso es todo por hoy.

Ja Ne!

PD¿Isshin no había dejado de fumar? Bueno, es su cuerpo y el verá lo que hace...


	11. De gorrones y fantasmas

**Gorrones y Fantasmas **

* * *

**¿Dónde?: **En el labo… digo… en mi cuartito inofensivo en el que no hago nada. 

**Mood: **Divertido, entretenido y muchas cosas similares

**Escuchando: **Jinta está gritándole a Ururu en el patio… Para variar

* * *

Nunca creí que fuera a escribir tan seguido en el diario. Es algo curioso la relación que estamos manteniendo este pequeño cachibache electrónico y yo. Por lo menos os cuento las cosas a vosotros y no a Jinta-kun o Tessai-san, que se terminan creyendo psicólogos del palo. 

A lo que iba, esta mañana ha habido una especie de presentación de alguna nueva iniciativa por parte del Karakura Distrito Comercial, una asociación a la que me he enterado hoy de que formo parte. Se supone que tenía que estar ahí así que dejé a Jukuu al cargo de la tienda y me fui con Tessai a la presentación, que no me preguntéis de que fue porque realmente no me enteré de nada. La cuestión es que había unos canapés y bebidas después del asunto así que ya arreglamos la comida para después. Hay que ser prácticos.

Ayer por la noche, Jinta descubrió un programa en la televisión, se llama algo así como "La noche de los espíritus" y en ella aparece un tipo bastante especial. Especial para todo, tiene una vestimenta muy original y una forma de comportarse más original aún. Lo mejor de todo es que dice poder ver espíritus. ¿Será verdad? Uhm... quien sabe. Algún día habrá que comprobarlo... La cuestión es que quedaron enganchadísimos, tanto Jinta como Ururu. Me parece que vamos a tener sesión especial de "espiritismo" todos los miércoles por la noche.

La cuestión es que tiene una audiencia bastante importante. ¡A nivel nacional! Si los de arriba llegan a saber que esto interesa tanto a los humanos, sé de más de uno que propondría una reorientación de la política de la empresa.

Bueno...

Ja Ne!

PD: "Spirits are always with me! Buahahahahaha" ... voy a buscar una foto para ilustrar esto que se lo merece xD Así de paso aprendo a poner imágenes


	12. Merchandising y foto de familia

**Merchandising y foto de familia **

* * *

**¿Dónde?: **En una cafetería… probando eso del wifi, o como se llame

**Mood: **Me lo toy pasando bien, la verdad…

**Escuchando: **A las marujas de la mesa de al lado

* * *

¿Os acordáis hace algunas semanas hablaba de lo de ampliar el negocio y lo del Supermercado¿Os acordáis que una señora me dijo que dónde había comprado el sombrero, si estaba a la venta? Bueno, pues he tomado una decisión, como tengo unas pelillas ahorradas por ahí voy a invertir en Merchandising de la tienda Urahara. Quien sabe, a lo mejor me hago rico y todo a base de vender abanicos y sombreros.

Os quiero presentar a Kisukín, uno de los primeros productos de la colección y el que más me gusta… pero sigo sin saber cómo narices se ponen las imágenes. Los sombreros y los abanicos también van en la primera tirada. Más adelante intentaremos con Jinta, que parece que a la gente le cae bien, aunque no sepa muy bien todavía por qué... ¿He dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me sorprende el género humano? Puede que Ururu vaya en la misma tirada. Lo que es seguro es que el traje lo pondré a la venta, junto con el bastón... aunque ambos llevarán unas pocas modificaciones.

Otra cosa que quería hacer cuando supiese poner fotos e imágenes en este cachibache que me ha obsesionado es publicar una foto de las últimas vacaciones que pasamos. Nos fuimos a una ciudad de nombre complicado, lo que quiere decir que hace mucho que de acordarme de su nombre, si lo que pasa es que hay que hacer mucho esfuerzo para acordarse o buscar en el ¿"Google"? (Creo que se llama así, es que soy novato en esto del inferné o lo que sea) y eso ya me supera. Pero Jinta es un cafre y me las ha perdido todas. En fin, que otra vez será prometo que la próxima vez que nos vayamos de vacaciones la pongo.

Ja Ne!

PD¿Kisukín no es adorable? Yo le pondría unos ojos un poco más misteriosos pero... es adorable de verdad se parece a su dueño… Coño… Si no lo podéis ver… Bueno¡pasaros por la tienda y lo descubriréis!


	13. Rojo

**Rojo **

* * *

**¿Dónde?: **Tienda de Urahara, los mejores caramelos de este mundo y del más allá

**Mood: **Partiéndome las cachas a más no poder

**Escuchando: **Jinta está por aquí sin parar de quejarse

* * *

Hoy toca hablar de rojo. Es que veréis, normalmente, cuando me levanto, el resto del mundo ya está en pie, pero hoy con el calor me desperté más temprano de lo habitual y cuando entré en el baño me encontré una escena bastante divertida.

Yo ya sabía que el color del pelo de Jinta no es natural, pero nunca lo había visto en acción. Aclaro una cosa... su pelo es rojo de forma natural, pero no tan rojo. Entré y lo primero que me encontré es con un rastro rojo que parecía que se hubiera desangrado alguien... y luego lo ví a el, aplicándose el tinte como si estuviera en una peluquería. ¡Impagable! Y lo mejor de todo, no se dio cuenta de que había entrado... podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Conclusión, supongo que a estas alturas del partido estaréis empezando a conocer al chavalín y podéis ver la reacción cuando, con mi agradable y cariñosa voz, como no podía ser de otra forma, le dí los buenos días. Por si acaso le hice una foto a su cara, que a lo mejor hasta publico por aquí.

Aunque no... con esta foto tengo a Jinta chantajeado de por vida. Que bien, creo que me he librado definitivamente de hacer cualquier tipo de tarea en la casa y podré dedicar mi tiempo a jugar con los cachibaches del despacho. Me gusta mi nuevo plan, además estaba pensando en hacer alguna prueba con hinchables y cosas así, siempre me han llamado la atención.

Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo¿os dije ya que mi último invento estaba terminado? Bueno, terminado del todo no, le falta darle forma, pero eso no lo puedo hacer hasta que llegue algún tipo de inspiración... Uy, creo que sí, que ya lo he dicho antes esto.

Ja Ne!

PD: Jinta está tratando de negarlo todo... Criaturita...


	14. Fin del verano

**Fin del verano **

* * *

**¿Dónde?: **En casa

**Mood: **Happy de la vida

**Escuchando: **OMD – Enola Gay

* * *

El otro día me entrevistó un tío gordo para la tele. Bueno el tío gordo es el de la foto aunque no se ve muy bien. Un español creo. Me parece que es algo de eso del Campeonato del Mundo de Baloncesto que están jugando ahora pero tampoco me esforcé en preguntarle. Me daba bastante igual de qué me estaba preguntando, yo hice como que no le entendía y decía Tienda Urahara muchas veces para ver si colaba y podía hacer un poco de publicidad. No es lo mismo que cuando Jinta amenaza a las pobres señoras con su bate... Ya sabéis el concepto que tiene de la publicidad agresiva.

Lo que decía que empiezo a meterme con Jinta y no termino. Yo sé castellano, pero hice que no sabía para poder reírme con sus esfuerzos por intentar meterse conmigo de una forma respetuosa. La cara que se le puso cuando me despedí de él en un perfecto español fue de escándalo.

Y mis vacaciones no están dando para mucho más. La tienda sigue a un ritmo normalito, aunque falta mucha gente en Karakura por eso de que están de viaje así que esto está poco animado. Por lo menos eso me permite echarle un poco de morro y hacer pruebas al aire libre en lugar del lugar que normalmente aprovecho para las pruebas. Todas van saliendo bien, así que podemos decir que estamos en una buena racha.

Ja Ne!!

PD: Dice Jinta que por si acaso os felicite las navidades porque al ritmo que voy no cree que escriba mucho más hasta entonces


End file.
